Wicked Rewriting
by ElphabaThropp-www
Summary: This is one of those fix-it fanfictions Gelphiyero/Gliyeraba version. It's just a rewriting of the msucial so Gelphiyero Happens (it's also very nice to read if you're either a Fiyeraba or gelphie shipper, but it's Gelphiyero!)
1. Act I

**Hello guys. I've decided to rewrite the Wicked script so it would be Gelphiyero/Gliyeraba but I ended up doing so much more than that! I copied and glued the entire script (thanks to wickdlywicked. blogspot .com** **for it, by the way) and the entire thing was 61 pages long, and after I was finished just Act I was 62 pages long. I added back the As If by Magic subplot and made sure Fiyero was dark skinned and added some hints of racism to tthe plot too, not just towards Elphaba and Dr. Dillamond but towards Fiyero too. Well, I hope you guys enjoy Act I and don't forget to review :)**

 **ACT I**

 **[Scene 1 - No One Mourns The Wicked]**

 **Ozians:**  
GOOD NEWS, SHE'S DEAD!  
THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS,  
THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ,  
IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!

 **Ozian:** Look, it's Glinda!

 _Glinda floats in on a giant bubble_

 **Glinda:** It's good to see me, isn't it? _(Ozians Agree)_ No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Ozians:  
LET US BE GLAD,  
LET US BE GRATEFUL,  
LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE  
THE WICKED WORKINGS OF "YOU KNOW WHO"!  
ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW  
THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?  
THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY  
OUTLIVE A LIE  
FOR YOU AND...

 **Ozian:** Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?

 **Glinda:** Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, outuendo... but let me set the record straight. According to the Clock of The Time Dragon, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!

 **Ozian:**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

 **Ozian:**  
NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN!

 **Ozians:**  
NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!

 **Ozian Man:**  
THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!

 **Women:**  
THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!

 **Ozians:**  
WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!

 **Glinda:**  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED DIE ALONE  
IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED  
YOU'RE LEFT ONLY  
ON YOUR OWN

 **Ozians:**  
YES, GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED CRY ALONE  
NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED  
THEY REAP ONLY  
WHAT THEY'VE SEWN

 **Ozian:** Glinda, why does wickedness happen?

 **Glinda:** That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood,; She had a father, who just happed to be the governor of munchlinkland..

 _Witch's Parents Enter._

 **Frex:** I'm off to the assembly, dear.

 **Glinda:** She had a mother, as so many do...

 **Frex:**  
HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY

 **Melena:**  
THAT'S ALRIGH IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT

 **Frex:**  
BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IN MY HEART  
WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!

 _Frex Exits. A Lover Runs Into The Room._

 **Glinda:** And like every family, they had their secrets.

 **Lover:**  
HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK EYED BEAUTY,  
I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN,  
SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREEN ELIXER  
AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER  
HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW LITTLE LADY,  
AND FOLLOW ME DOWN

 **Glinda:** And of course, from the moment she was born she was... well... different!

 **Midwife:** AHHH! It's coming!

 **Frex:** Now?

 **Midwife:** The baby's coming!

 **Frex:** And how!

 **Midwife:**  
I SEE A NOSE!

 **Frex:**  
I SEE A CURL!

 **Both:**  
IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT, LOVELY LITTLE...  
 _(They Scream)_

 **Melena:** What is it? What's wrong?

 **Midwife:**  
HOW CAN IT BE?

 **Frex:**  
WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

 **Midwife:**  
IT'S ATTROCIOUS!

 **Frex:**  
IT'S OBSCENE!

 **Both:**  
LIKE A FROGGY, FERNY CABBAGE,  
THE BABY IS UNATURALLY...  
GREEN!

 **Frex:** Take it away... Take it away!

 **Glinda:** So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

 **Munchkins:**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!  
NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS (GOODNESS KNOWS)  
WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS (OOOOHHHH)  
GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE (SHE DIED ALONE)  
WOE TO THOSE (WOE TO THOSE)  
WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN!  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)  
NO ONE MOURNS... THE WICKED...  
WICKED...  
WICKED!

 **Glinda:** Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further questions...

 **Ozian:** Glinda, is it true you were her friend?

 _Ozians Gasp_

 **Glinda:** Well, I... you see... um... yes.

 _Louder Gasps_

 **Glinda:** Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend". _She Motions Her Bubble Downward._ I did know her. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young.

 **[Scene 2 - Dear Old Shiz]**

 _Scene Fades As Shiz Students Appear. Elphaba Enters With Them._

 **Students:**  
O, HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE DRAPED WALLS  
THE PROUDLIEST SITE THERE IS.  
WHEN GREY AND SEER OUR HAIR HATH TURNED,  
WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED  
IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ (DEAR OLD SHIZ)  
OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD...

 **Galinda:** _Being Wheeled In On A Big Cart Filled With Luggage._  
OOOOOOOOOOLD

 **All:**  
SHIZZZZZZZZZZZ (DEAR OLD SHIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)

 _Frex Wheels Nessarose On Stage._

 **Elphaba:** What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child.

 **Frex:** Elphaba!

 **Elphaba:** Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. And as you can see, she is a perfectly normal color.

 **Frex:** Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason...

 **Elphaba:** Yes, I know, to look after Nessarose.

 _Frex Holds Out A Box._

 **Frex:** My precious little girl: a parting gift.

 **Nessarose:** Now, father... _He Pulls Silver Shoes From The Box._ Jeweled shoes!

 **Frex:** As befits the future governor of Munchkinland. Elphaba, take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much! _He Kisses Nessarose And Exits._

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba...

 **Elphaba:** Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!

 _Mme. Morrible Enters_

 **Morrible:** Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments... _Elphaba & Galinda Raise Their Hands. She Notices Galinda First._Yes, is this regarding room assignments?

 **Galinda:** Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite... _Noticing Her Followers' Disappointment._ But you can all come visit me whenever you want!

 **Shen Shen:** How good of you!

 **Pfannee:** You are so good!

 **Galinda:** No I'm not!

 **Both:** Yes you are!

 **Galinda:** Now stop! _Swishes Her Hair._

 **Morrible:** Do you have a question?

 **Galinda:** Yes, you see, I am Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands... I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, "Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point".

 **Morrible:** Yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along.

 **Galinda:** Well, exactly!

 **Elphaba:** We have not yet received our room assignments.

 **Morrible:** Yes, yes, of course! Oh, You must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have! _Sees Elphaba, snorts_...And you must be...

 **Elphaba:** I'm Elphaba, the other daughter. I'm beautifully tragic.

 **Morrible:** Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright.

 **Galinda:** Bright? She's phosphorescent.

 **Morrible:** I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you.

 **Galinda:** Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay.

 **Shen Shen:** That's so unfair

 **Boq:** You should say something!

 **Galinda:** Should I?

 **Pfannee:** Do it!

 **Morrible:** Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?

 **Galinda:** Madame Morrible...

 **Morrible:** Thank you dear. Oh, how very good of you!

 **Galinda:** What?

 **Morrible:** Miss Elphaba, you may share with Miss Galinda.

 **Galinda:** Huh?

 **Morrible:** The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed...

 **Elphaba:** But Madame, I've always looked after my sister.

 **Morrible:** Everyone, to your dormitories.

 **Elphaba:** But Madame...

 **Elphaba:** Let her go!

 _Nessarose's Wheelchair Is Torn From Morrible's Hands And Begins To Wheel Itself Back To Elphaba._

 **Morrible:** How did you do that?

 **Galinda:** How did she do that?

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba! You promised you wouldn't do that here!

 **Morrible:** You mean this has happened before?

 **Elphaba:** Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes... I'm sorry, Madame.

 **Morrible:** What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?

 **Elphaba:** Sorcery?

 **Morrible:** I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students.

 **Galinda:** What?

 _All Students But Galinda Exit._

 **Morrible:** Oh, Miss Elphaba...  
MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED  
FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR  
WHY I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS  
MAGIC, GRAND VIZIER!  
MY DEAR, MY DEAR,  
I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD  
TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE  
WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS  
A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE  
IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD  
YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD

 **Galinda:** Madame Morrible...

 **Morrible:** No, not now dearest. _She Exits._

 **Glinda:** This will just make me a better person. _She simles._  
 _She Runs Off._

 **[Scene 3 - The Wizard & I]**

 **Elphaba:**  
DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?  
HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD?  
THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SURPRESS OR HIDE  
IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD  
IF I MAKE GOOD  
SO I'LL MAKE GOOD.  
WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD,  
ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH,  
AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD,  
WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE  
SINCE BIRTH!  
AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM  
BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED  
DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB?  
OR LIKE MUNCHKINS SO SMALL-MINDED? NO!  
HE'LL SAY TO ME "I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE,  
A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY"  
AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN,  
THE WIZARD AND I  
ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD,  
MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE,  
'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD  
NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE  
NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU,  
NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED,  
AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU  
WHEN BY THE WIZARD YOU'RE ACLAIMED  
AND THIS GIFT OR THIS CURSE  
THAT I HAVE INSIDE  
MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY  
WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND,  
THE WIZARD AND I  
AND ONE DAY HE'LL SAY TO ME, "ELPHABA,  
A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR,  
SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE  
HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR?  
AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN OBSURED DEGREE  
SEEM FIXATED ON YOUR VERDEGRIS  
WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT BY YOU  
IF I DEGREENIFY YOU?"  
AND OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME  
"ALRIGHT! WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY  
OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE  
THE WIZARD AND I  
YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE  
THE WIZARD AND...  
UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED  
AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY  
I KNOW  
IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY  
AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY  
BUT I SWEAR SOME DAY THERE'LL BE  
A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ  
THAT'S ALL TO DO  
WITH ME!  
AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD  
FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT  
AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT  
I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT!  
AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE  
AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE 'TILL I DIE  
HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM!  
WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM  
FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAVORITE TEAM:  
THE WIZARD...  
AND I!

 **[Scene 4 - What Is This Feeling?]**

 **Galinda:** Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle...

 **Elphaba:** My dear father...

 **Both:**  
THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ

 **Elphaba:**  
BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA...  
 **Galinda:**  
BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT...

 **Both:**  
FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND  
Yes...  
THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMATE IS...

 **Galinda:**  
UNUSUALLY, AND EXCEEDLINGLY PECULIAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE...

 **Elphaba:** Blonde.

 **Galinda:**  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

 **Elphaba:**  
I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!

 **Galinda:**  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING...

 **Elphaba:**  
MY HEAD IS REELING...

 **Galinda:**  
MY FACE IS FLUSHING...

 **Both:**  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME,  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
YES...  
LOATHING!  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING!

 **Galinda:**  
FOR YOUR FACE

 **Elphaba:**  
YOUR VOICE

 **Galinda:**  
YOUR CLOTHING

 **Both:**  
LET'S JUST SAY...  
I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE, UTTER LOATHING  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARTION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!  
THOUGH, I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

 **Students:**  
DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT, I DON'T THINK I COULD!  
SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!  
WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS,  
BUT GALINDA, YOU'RE A MARTIR!

 **Galinda:** Well...  
THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

 **Students:**  
POOR GALINDA FORCED TO RESIDE  
WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!

 **Students:** WE SHARE YOURE LOATHING, UNALDULTERATED LOATHING...

 **Both:** WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

 **Students:** FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING...

 **Both:** I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU...

 **Students:** LET'S JUST SAY...

 **Both:** MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING...

 **Students:** WE LOATHE IT ALL!

 **Both:** OH WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

 **Students:** EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL...

 **Both:** DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

 **Students:** MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL...

 **Both:** YES...

 **All:** AHHHH!

 **Students:** ...LOATHING!

 **Both:** LOATHING!

 **Students:** ... LOATHING!

 **Both:** THERE'S A STRANGE EXILHARATION

 **Students:** ... LOATHING!

 **Both:** IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION

 **Students:** ... SO STRONG!

 **Both:** IT'S SO PURE, IT'S SO STRONG!

 **Both:**  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST,

 **Students:**... LOATHING

 **Both:** AND I WILL BE LOATHING, FOR-FOREVER

 **Students:** LOATHING... LOATHING... LOATHING YOU!

 **Both:** LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU!

 **Students:** ... LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING!

 **Both:** MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

 **Elphaba:** Boo!

 **Galinda:** Ahh!

 **Elphaba:** Hahahaha!

 **[Scene 5 - Dr. Dillamond's Class]**

 _The Students Are In Desks As Dillamond Arrives._

 **Dillamond:** Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Glinda.

 **Galinda:** It's GAlinda.

 **Dillamond:** Excuse me... Glinda.

 **Galinda:** I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name.

 **Elphaba:** Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different.

 **Galinda:** Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed.

 **Dillamond:** Class, class! Miss Elphaba has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an Antelope explicating a sonnet, a Snow Leopard solving an equation, a Wildebeast waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less...looks at Elphaba... colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?

 **Elphaba:** _Raises hand_. From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought.

 **Dillamond:** Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"? _Elphaba Raises Hand._ Someone besides Miss Elphaba? Ah yes, Miss Glinda...

 **Galinda:** It's GAlinda... with a GA. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past.

 **Dillamond:** Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you... _Walks Over To The Chalk Board And Turns It Over. On it is written: ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD._ Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for an answer... Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class, dismissed!

 _All Students Exit Except Elphaba & Nessarose. Dillamond Has His Back Turned To Them._

 **Elphaba:** You go on ahead, Nessa.

 _Nessarose Exits._

 **Elphaba:** _Reading The Board Aloud._ "Animals should be seen and not heard..."

 **Dillamond:** Oh, Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends.

 **Elphaba:** Oh that's alright, I have no friends. Would you like to share my lunch?

 **Dillamond:** Oh, thank you! How kind.

 _She Pulls Out A Candy Bar And Unwraps It. He Takes The Paper and Begins To Eat It. He Sees The Board._

 **Dillamond:** I seem to have lost my appetite.

 **Elphaba:** You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't.

 **Dillamond:** Oh Miss Elphaba, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days... dreadful things! Miss Elphaba...

 **[Scene 6 - Something Bad]**

 **Dillamond:**

I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX  
NO LONGER PERMITTED TO TEACH,  
WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH.  
AND AN OWL IN MUNCHKIN ROCK  
A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK  
FORBIDDEN TO PREACH  
NOW HE ONLY CAN SCREECH!  
ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL, ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE  
TO ANYONE WITH PAWS  
SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN OZ

 **Elphaba:**  
SOMETHING BAD?  
HAPPENING IN OZ?

 **Dillamond:**  
UNDER THE SURFACE  
BEHIND THE SCENES  
SOMETHING BAAAAAH...  
Sorry, bad...

 **Elphaba:** Dr. Dillamond, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?

 **Dillamond:** No, I don't know what came over me.

 **Elphaba:** So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?

 **Dillamond:** Well, with so much pressure not to...

 _Morrible Enters_

 **Morrible:** I heard there was some sort of disturbance in class. Are you alright, Doctor? Oh, Miss Elphaba, you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now.

 **Elphaba:** Yes Madame, ordinarily I would be but...

 **Morrible** : But what? I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanding art, mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard they should give 200% of themselves. I'm sure Doctor Dillamond sees my point.

 _Morrible Exits._

 **Elphaba:** I'd better go. Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has got to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard!  
SO NOTHING BAD

 **Dillamond:** I hope you are right.

 **Both:**  
NOTHNG ALL THAT BAD

 **Dillamond:**  
NOTHING TRULY BAAAAHHH...  
Sorry... Bad.

 **Elphaba:**  
IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE,  
IN OZ...

 **[Scene 7 - Fiyero]**

 _Fiyero & Avaric Enter. Avaric accidentally knocks a distracted Elphaba over. Fiyero is sound asleep in the middle of the day._

 **Elphaba:** (screaming) What in Oz is wrong with you?

 **Avaric:** Miss, you are going to wake your majesty up!

 **Elphaba:** Oh, I certainly will! She proceeds to hit Fiyero's head with a book. The Prince wakes up immediately. Wake up, "your majesty".

 **Avaric:** Here we are, sir! Shiz University!

 **Fiyero:** What? Already?

 **Avaric:** Yes, sir.

 **Fiyero:** What a shame. Well, I'll see you soon, Avaric. Don't worry, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others.

 _Avaric Exits._

 **Elphaba:** Were you asleep?

 **Fiyero:** Of course, it's day time!

 **Elphaba:** So is that how you go through life? Knocking people over?

 **Fiyero** : I'm sorry. He takes off his shades and finally notices that Elphaba's green. Maybe the driver saw green and thought that meant "go".

 _Elphaba gets mad and leaves before she does something she might regret later._

 **Boq:** Uh, miss Galinda, I know I'm just a munchkin, but munchkins have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you. But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm there.

 **Galinda:** That's not true, Biq.

 **Boq:** It's Boq.

 **Galinda:** Biq, do you know who that is? That's Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!

 _Boq Looks Disgusted. Fiyero Walks Towards Them. Galinda Swishes Her Hair. Fiyero, Noticing Her Strange Behavior, Does The Same._

 **Galinda:** _To Fiyero._ Were you looking for something or someone?

 **Fiyero:** Uhhh yea... history... class? I don't know... somewhere?

 **Boq:** History building is way over there, my friend...

 **Galinda:** That class just ended!

 **Fiyero:** Oh! Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?

 **Galinda:** Nothing really... until now...

 **Boq:** We've been studying!

 **Fiyero:** Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task.

 **[Scene 8 - Dancing Through Life]**

 **Fiyero:**  
THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS  
THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON  
BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW!  
THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW,  
BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN?  
STOP STUDYING STRIFE  
AND LEARN TO LIVE  
THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...  
DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE  
SKIMMING THE SURFACE  
GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH  
LIFE IS PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS  
LIFE AIN'T TOO HARD WHEN IT'S SO SOOTHING  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
NO NEED TO TOUGH IT  
WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO  
NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS  
IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
SWAYING AND SWEEPING  
AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL  
LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS  
WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS  
THOSE WHO DON'T TRY  
NEVER LOOK FOOLISH  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
MINDLESS AND CARELESS  
MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE  
WHOES ARE FLEETING  
BLOWS ARE GLANCING  
WHEN YOU'RE DANCING  
THROUGH LIFE!

 **Fiyero:** So! What's the most swankified place in town?

 **Galinda:** That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!

 **Fiyero:** Sounds perfect!  
LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM  
WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT  
WE CAN DANCE 'TIL IT'S LIGHT  
FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL  
GIVE HER A WHIRL!  
RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM  
COME ON FOLLOW ME!  
YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE

 **Students:**  
DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST (DANCING THROUGH LIFE!)

 **Fiyero:**  
IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO!

 **Students:**  
NOTHIN' MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS  
IT'S JUST LIFE!

 **Fiyero:**  
SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH...

 **Boq:** Miss Galinda? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there, right by your side, waiting, all night.

 **Galinda:** Oh, how very kind, Biq.

 **Boq:** ... Boq...

 **Galinda:** But, do you know what would be even kinder?  
SEE THAT TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL?  
THE ONE IN THE CHAIR?  
IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR  
WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE  
AND NOT SHE, GEE  
I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO  
IF THAT SOMEONE WERE  
TO GO INVITE HER!

 **Boq:** Well, maybe I could invite her!

 **Galinda:**  
OH, BIQ, REALLY?  
YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?

 **Boq:** I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda. _Walks Over To Nessarose._ Excuse me, Miss Nessarose? There's something I'd like to ask you...

 **Fiyero:** _To Galinda._ You're good.

 **Galinda:** I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight, so...

 **Fiyero:** So, I'll be picking you up around eight?

 **Galinda:** After all...  
NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER,

 **Both:**  
IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACH OTHER!

 **Galinda:** You're perfect!

 **Fiyero:** You're perfect!

 **Both:**  
SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER  
BORN TO BE FOREVER  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE!

 _The Scene Fades To Elphaba and Nessarose._

 **Elphaba:** It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him at some cultish social gathering!

 **Nessarose:** Even me! I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him...

 **Elphaba:** Galinda?!

 **Nessarose:** Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Galinda!  
FINALLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT,  
I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT  
WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY GALINDA FOUND FOR ME  
AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE  
SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER  
ELPHABA SEE...  
WE DESERVE EACHOTHER AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE  
WE DESERVE EACHOTHER, ME AND BOQ

 **Nessarose:** Please, Elphaba, try to understand.

 **Elphaba:** I DO...

 _The Scene Changes To Galinda, Shen Shen, & Pfannee. Elphaba Remains On The Other Side Of The Stage._

 **Galinda:** Now I must accessorize myself for Fiyero.

 _Shen Shen Pulls The Witch's Hat Out Of One Of Galinda's Hat Boxes._

 **Pfannee:** Galinda, what in Oz's name!?

 **Galinda:** Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much.

 **Shen Shen:** Yes you do!

 **Pfanee:** Give it to her! Just do it!

 _They All Stare At Elphaba. Galinda Walks Forward, Meeting Elphaba Half Way._

 **Elphaba:** Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were talking about you just now...

 **Galinda:** And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! _Gives Her The Hat._  
IT'S REALLY... UH... SHARP!  
DON'T YOU THINK?  
Y'KNOW BLACK, IS THIS YEAR'S PINK!  
YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER,  
THIS HAT AND YOU,  
YOU'RE BOTH SO... SMART!  
YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER, SO HERE!  
OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!

 _Galinda Runs Off. Elphaba Laughs At The Sight Of The Hat. She Exits.. The Students Enter And Dance. When This Is Done, Boq And Nessarose Appear, Awkwardly Holding Hands._

 **Nessarose:** What's in the punch?

 **Boq:** Lemons, and melons, and pears!

 **Nessarose:** Oh my!

 **Boq:** _He sees Fiyero and Galinda making out._ **  
**LISTEN NESSA...

 **Nessarose:** Yes?

 **Boq:**  
UH, NESSA...  
I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A  
REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT...  
NOW, I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR.

 **Nessarose:** Oh, Boq, I know why.

 **Boq:** You do?

 **Nessarose:**  
IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR, AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME...  
WELL, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?

 **Boq:** No... it's because... uh... because...  
BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!

 **Nessarose:** Oh, Boq!  
I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL!  
AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE?  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE BOQ?

 **Boq:** You know what? Let's dance!

 **Nessarose:** What?

 **Boq:  
** LET'S DANCE!

 _They Dance, As Well As The Others Around Them. Finally, Mme. Morrible Runs Up To Galinda_.

 **Morrible:** Oh, Miss Upland?

 **Galinda:** Madame Morrible... What are you doing here?

 **Morrible:** I have something for you. _She Hands Her A Small Wand._

 **Galinda:** _Gasps._ Madame... a training wand... How can I ever express my graditution?

 **Morrible:** Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommate's idea, not mine.

 **Galinda:** What? Elphaba?

 **Morrible:** Miss Elphaba requested that I include you in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar.

 **Galinda:** But... why?

 **Morrible:** I have no idea. My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will.

 _She Leaves. Fiyero Comes Up To Galinda._

 **Fiyero:** What is it?

 **Galinda:** I got what I wanted...

 **Fiyero:** Then what's the matter?

 **Galinda:** Nothing...

 **Fiyero:** Good. Let's dance...

 _They Begin To Dance As Elphaba Walks In. They Stop As All The Students Gasp And Make Comments About The Way She Is Dressed. People_ _Then Start Laughing._

 **Fiyero:** Who in Oz is this? She made a scene over me and my driver but never told me her name.

 **Galinda:** My roommate... please, don't ... stare!

 **Fiyero:** How can you help it? She's…eye catching!

 _Elphaba Takes Off The Hat, Noticing The Comments. She Waits, Then Puts It Back On And Begins To Dance. She Is Alone. There Is No Music._

 **Fiyero:** Well I'll say this, she's phenomenal! She doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks.

 **Galinda:** Of course she does, she just pretends not to... I feel awful...

 **Fiyero:** Why? It's not like it's your fault.

 **Galinda:** Yes, it is. Excuse me... _She Walks Over To Elphaba and Clears Her Throat._ May I cut in?

 _Galinda Begins Dancing Just As Horribly. The Students Now Accept It, And Begin To Dance Again As The Music Starts. Fiyero comes in and starts dancing with the girls, he and Elphaba finally introduce themselves to each other properly. Elphaba is beyond happy and her smile is contagious to Galinda and Fiyero, who can't stop staring at her._

 **All:**  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST  
IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO  
AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING  
WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH

 **[Scene 9 - Sharing Secrets]**

 _Elphaba & Galinda Barge Into Their Suite... Galinda Is In Hysterics._

 **Galinda:** Your very first party ever?!

 **Elphaba:** Do funerals count?

 **Galinda:** Your very first party! Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be married _(squeals)._

 **Elphaba:** Really? Elphaba looks kind of disappointed, but she doesn't know why. He's asked you already?

 **Galinda:** No, he doesn't know yet... Now, you tell me a secret.

 **Elphaba:** Like what?

 **Galinda:** Like... Why do you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under your pillow? _Grabs The Bottle._

 **Elphaba:** Give that back.

 **Galinda:** C'mon, tell me. Tell me! Tell me!

 **Elphaba:** It was my mother's! That's all...  
 _Silence._

 **Galinda:** _Hands Her The Bottle._ It's not fair. I told you a really good one.

 **Elphaba:** My father hates me.

 **Galinda:** _Gasps._

 **Elphaba:** No, that's not the secret. The secret is… it's my fault...

 **Galinda:** What is?

 **Elphaba:** ... that my sister is the way she is. . _Pause._ You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby might come out...

 **Both:** Green.

 **Elphaba:** Yeah. So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. Only that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother… never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me.

 **Galinda:** But that was the milkflowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true. Oh look, it's tomorrow! Elphie... do you mind if I call you Elphie?

 **Elphaba:** Well, it's a little perky.

 **Galinda:** And you can call me... Galinda. So... Elphie... now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!

 **Elphaba:** You really don't have to do that.

 **Galinda:** I know, that's what makes me so nice!

 **[Scene 10 - Popular]**

 **Galinda:**  
WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I  
AND LET'S FACE IT... WHO ISN'T  
LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?  
MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED  
AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER  
I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKEOVER  
I KNOW I KNOW  
EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED  
AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE...  
THOUGH IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE!  
DON'T WORRY! I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED  
FOLLOW MY LEAD  
AND YES INDEED  
YOU  
WILL  
BE...  
POPULAR!  
YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR  
I'LL TEACH THE PROPER PLOYS  
WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS  
LITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE (SQUEALS)  
I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR  
HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR  
EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR  
I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR  
AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME  
TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE  
INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO YOU WERE...  
WELL ARE...  
THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU  
FROM BECOMING POPULER...  
LAR!  
LA LA LA LA  
WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR!  
WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES  
WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES,  
I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF  
TO THINK OF  
CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE  
OR ESPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS  
DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?  
DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!  
THEY WERE POPULAR  
PLEASE, IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR  
IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE  
IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED  
SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE  
VERY VERY POPULAR  
LIKE ME!

 **Elphaba:** This is never going to work!

 **Galinda:** Oh Elphie, you mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change... and all because of me. Okay, stand... I will turn your frock into a beautiful ball gown! Stand up... _She Picks Up Her Wand And Waves It._ Ball gown! _Nothing Happens, So She Repeats._ Ball gown! _Still Nothing Happens. She Taps Her Wand On The Bed._ Is this thing on?

 **Elphaba:** Do you want me to try?

 **Galinda:** No, I've got it! _She Throws The Wand Down._ Oh, just wear the frock... it's pretty! Now, I'll show you how to flip your hair: Flip flip. Or you could use your hands. _Demonstrates._ Or, you can use your whole body. _Falls onto bed. Squeals._ Now, for the finishing touch. _Takes flower out of her hair, puts it into Elphaba's._ Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you, you're beautiful. _Hands her the mirror._

 **Elphaba:** _She Smiles Slightly After Looking In The Mirror. She Looks At Galinda, Who's Giving Her A Very Big Smile_ I... I have to go.  
 _She Runs Off._

 **Galinda:** You're Welcome! _She Admires Herself In The Mirror._ Hello!  
AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST  
YOUR DISINTEREST,  
I KNOW CLANDESTINELY...  
YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT  
YOUR NEW FOUND POPULARITY! (SQUEALS)  
LA LA LA LA  
YOU'LL BE POPULAR!  
JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR  
AS ME!

 **[Scene 11 – At Crage Hall]**

 _Elphaba is walking alone through the corridors of Crage Hall, heading towards the common room. Fiyero is coming right behind her. He is observing what she's doing._

 **Elphaba:** _Flips her_ _hair.._ Flip Flip! _Fiyero comes from behind and taps her shoulder_ What?

 **Fiyero:** Nothing, it's just... you've been "Galinda-fied" _He giggles_ You don't have to do that, you know?

 **Elphaba:** And why not?

 **Fiyero:** Because you are already beautiful, just like her!

 _Elphaba blushes but she tries to hide it. She was called beautiful by two different people all in the same day and it wasn't even 7AM._

 **Elphaba:** Oh really, mister "maybe the driver saw green and thought that meant go"?

 **Fiyero:** Oh, about that. I'm so sorry, really. I was just so mad about the way this strange girl I had never seen in my entire life was talking to me. Not to mention I was genuinely shocked at the sight of you!

 **Elphaba:** I can't blame you, I'm sorry.

 **Fiyero:** No, I have to apologize. So far you and Galinda were the only people to not give me weird looks nor make mean comments about my skin being so dark and my tattoos, I mean, she did call me a Winkie but when I told her that's a slur she got all red and looked genuinely horrified and couldn't stop apologizing. I had never really lived anywhere else other than the Vinkus, so I had never really suffered racism before, but here, everyone's skin is as white as snow, and everyone is like "ooh, he's rich and famous so let's pretend to like him even though his skin is the color of mud and for some reason that amkes him less of a person" and now I understand how I made you feel that day, no one should go through that!

 **Elphaba:** That's alright, I'm used to it. But really, I don't know what people were expecting a Vinkun prince to look like. And I did gave you mean looks, but that's because I thought you were a self-absorbed and shallow little rich boy, but now I see it was all a façade!

 **Fiyero:** _He sounds very offended._ Excuse you? There's no pretense here! I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow!

 **Elphaba:** No, you are not. Or else you wouldn't be so unhappy nor so worried about racial status.

 _Fiyero opens his mouth to say something but finds himself speechless because she was right, so he smiles instead._

 **Elphaba:** But anyway, what are you doing here? Did you came to see Galinda?

 **Fiyero:** Oh yeah! I actually came to see you!

 **Elphaba:** Me?

 **Fiyero:** You! You see, I ran into Doctor Dillamond on my way out of the Oz Dust, that's why I'm still overdressed, and he asked me to escort you to his lab. He told me he had some possible great news to give you!

 **Elphaba:** If it was so important why did it took you so long to tell me?

 **Fiyero:** Because I really wanted to tell you everything that I just told you! I feel much lighter now!

 **Elphaba:** Right! Let's go, then!

 _They leave the satge._

 **[Scene 12- Doctor Dillamond's Lab]**

 _Elphaba and Fiyero enter. Doctor Dillamond is sitting at the far left of the stage._

 **Elphaba:** Docotor Dillamond? _A very loud thunder is heard. Elphaba and Fiyero scream at the same time. Fiyero's scream is much higher than Elphaba's._

 **Dillamond:** Oh Miss Elphaba, Master Fiyero. You are here finally.

 **Elphaba:** Skies seem to be falling outside, but what's going on, Doctor Dillamond? Why are we on a lab.

 _They both take a sit on the table. There are several different lab utensils around._

 **Dillamond:** Miss Elphaba, for years now I have been researching. You see? I'm not just a mere History teacher, I'm also the proud owner of a Life Sciences degree. _Both young adults look really amused._ I've been working on something that might just change the world for us, people who are different!

 **Elphaba/Fiyero:** _Enthusiastically._ And what is it?

 **Dillamond:** It's called Essence Of Consciousness!

 **Elphaba/Fiyero:** Huh?

 **Elphaba:** What does that mean?

 **Dillamond:** Oh Miss Elphaba, see this liquid? _He uses a tool to hold up a Becker with a blue liquid inside_. For years I have been working with both Animals and humans corpses, analyzing their brains and I have managed to come up with this liquid. It is a result of the condensation of part of the cortex of both of their brains, the part that I believe to be responsible for conscience. If they are indeed identical as we believe then all that is left for me to do is apply the right amount to heat to it so they'll become crystals.

 **Fiyero:** And what will happen then?

 **Dillamond:** Oh Master Fiyero, it'll not just prove that Animals and humans' brains work exactly the same way, but also that the Animals that are losing their ability to speak are not naturally becoming wild, but instead being controlled somehow.

 **Elphaba:** Doctor Dillamond…this is…

 **Fiyero:** _With a huge grin_ Fascinating!

 **Elphaba:** I knew it was all pretense!

 _Fiyero Blushes. They Look At Each Other. Another Very Loud Thunder Is Heard But This Time Neither Of Them Seem To Notice. Doctor Dillamond Clears His Throat Bringing Their Attention Back To Him._

 **[Scene 13- As If By Magic]**

 _Fiyero Grabs The Becker But Elphaba Immediately Holds It Too._

 **Elphaba:** Be careful, would you?

 **Fiyero:** Wouldyou not worry so much? I know what I'm doing!

 **Elphaba:** Oh, really? What are you doing?

 **Fiyero:** I'm holding this Becker.

 **Elphaba:** You shouldn't grab it so fast!

 _They Are Both Still Holding The Becker. Elphaba Looks Down At It And Gasps Loudly. The Liquid Was Crystalized._

 **Dillamond:** Dear Oz, I can't believe it. Can it be? We've really done it.

 **Fiyero:** It looks like we have.

 **Elphaba:** But how?

 **Fiyero:** Must've been…

 **Elphaba/Fiyero:** … the heat of our hands.

 **Dillamond:**

CHILDREN NOW WHO COULD'VE IMAGINED WHEN THIS MORNING BEGAN.

 **Elphaba:**

WE'D SEE THE SUCCESS OF YOUR PLAN!

 **Fiyero:**

AS IF BY MAGIC!

 **Elphaba:**

AS IF BY MAGIC!

 **Dillamond:**

AS IF BY MAAAAAAAAAAGIC!

WE'VE ACHIEVED CRYSTALLIZATION!

 **Elphaba:**

HOW IS IT CRYSTAL CLEAR?

 **Elphaba/Fiyero/Dillamond:**

STILL THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!

 **Fiyero:**

TELL ME, DO GOATS DRINK BEER?

 **Elphaba:**

AREN'T YOU THE WONDER?

 **Fiyero:**

AREN'T YOU THE ONE?

 **Dillamond:**

THROUGH SCIENCE!

 **Elphaba:**

LUCK!

 **Fiyero:**

AND BLUNDER!

 **Elphaba/Fiyero/Dillamond:**

INSTEAD, AS IF BY MAGIC! AS IF BY MAGIC!

 **Fiyero/Dillamond:**

AS IF BY MAGIC!

 **Elphaba:**

NO, I'LL BE MAKING GOOD, UNDERTAKING NEW INVENTIONS AND DISCOVERIES- TALK ABOUT YOUR GREAT DISCOVERIES!

 **Elphaba/Fiyero/Dillamond:**

TIME TO RAISE OUR GLASSES!

 **Dillamond:**

MAKE A TOAST IN JOY.

 **Elphaba:**

TO THE GREATEST GOAT!

 **Fiyero:**

GIRL!

 **Elphaba:**

AND BOY!

 **Elphaba/Fiyero/Dillamond:**

AS IF BY MAGIC!

 _They Dance, Dr. Dillamond Does A Jig And Elphaba And Fiyero Waltz. They Start To Lean Into Each Other To Kiss And When Their Lips Touch They Hear A Knock._

 **Dillamond:** Oh no, don't open the door.

 _Knocks Again._

 **Elphaba:** I better see who it is.

 **Dillamond:** Master Fiyero! Hide that will you?

 _Fiyero Hides Equipment Under A Cushion As Elphaba Opens The Door A Crack Peering Out._

 **Elphaba:** Oh! It's just Madame Morrible.

 **Morrible:** I saw the light! What are you doing here, Elphaba? What is all this commotion?

 **Elphaba:** Oh Madame, the most wonderful thing has happened!

 **Dillamond:** Miss Elphaba…

 **Elphaba:** We discovered PROOF!

 **Dillamond:** Miss Elphaba! Don't interrupt your elders. Madame, this young woman has simply been helping an old goat pack up so I can leave to my accommodations.

 **Morrible:** Ah, yes see, well that's very kind of you Elphaba but it's Saturday. Students are not allowed in the class buildings during the weekend!

 **Elphaba:** Oh, yes sorry, Madame.

 **Fiyero:** Oh, can't she at least wait here until the storm subsides?

 **Morrible:** What business is it of yours, Master Fiyero?

 **Elphaba:** Madame, he only meant…

 **Morrible:** Alright, never mind. I see the young man's point.

 _She Crosses To The window, Opens It, Makes A Sudden Violent Gesture And The Storm Stops._

 **Morrible:** Hm, didn't I ever mention, weather is my specialty? Come along Miss Elphaba, Master Fiyero.

 _Fiyero And Elphaba Follow Her Out. Dillamond Is Left Alone In The Laboratory He Takes Out The Crystals From Where Fiyero Concealed Them When Suddenly There Is Once Again A Knock On The Door._

 **Dillamond:** Oh Miss Elphaba, did you forget something?

 _He Crosses To The Door._

 **Dillamond:** Miss Elphaba is that you?

 _He Opens It. We Do Not See Who Is Behind It._

 **Dillamond:** No, no…

 **[** **Scene** **14- The Lion Cub]**

 _Elphaba, Galinda And Fiyero Are In The History Classroom. Elphaba Is Outrageously Dressed. Galinda Is Fixing Her Hair. Fiyero Looks Uneasy._

 **Galinda:** What's wrong, Fifi?

 **Fiyero:** Nothing, Lin, it's just… I'm kind of worried about Doctor Dillamond!

 **Elphaba:** But why?

 **Fiyero:** I saw every single professor walking around the campus during the weekend except for him.

 **Galinda:** Maybe he was extra tired and decided to spend the weekend relaxing.

 _Doctor Dillamond Walks In The Room._

 **Galinda:** See? Nothing to worry about!

 **Dillamond:** Alright, take your seats, class! I have something to say, and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at Shiz! I am no longer permitted to teach. I want to thank you for sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch.

 _Mme. Morrible Rushes In._

 **Morrible:** Doctor Dillamond! I'm so dreadfully sorry.

 **Elphaba:** Madame, we've got to do something.

 **Dillamond:** Miss Elphaba, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out.

 **Scientist:** Come on, goat...

 _Two Men Begin To Carry Him Out Of The Room._

 **Dillamond:** They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that, class! Remember that.

 _He Is Gone._

 **Elphaba:** Doctor Dillamond! _After A Pause._ Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?

 **Morrible:** Miss Elphaba, there is nothing we can do. Please take your seat.

 _The New Professor Walks In._

 **Professor:** Good afternoon, students!

 **Morrible:** Good afternoon.

 **Professor:** Every day, with every tick of the Clock of The Time Dragon, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example: this is called a cage!

 _He Points To A Cage With A Cloth Draped Over It. He Pulls Off The Cloth, Revealing A Lion Cub Inside._

 **Professor:** Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good...

 **Elphaba:** If this is for his own good, then why is he trembling?

 **Professor:** He's just excited to be here, that's all _. Hits the cage._ Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak.

 **Elphaba/Fiyero:** What?

 _He Motions The Students Forward, Towards The Cage._

 **Professor:** That's right! Come closer!

 **Elphaba:** _To Fiyero._ Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?

 **Professor:** Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied.

 **Elphaba:** What should we do?

 **Fiyero** : I don't know.

 **Elphaba:** Well, somebody has to... Do something!

 _Sparks Begin To Fly Everywhere. All Students & The Professor Are Moving Uncontrollably Except Fiyero, Galinda and Elphaba._

 **Galinda:** What's happening?

 **Elphaba:** I don't know I got mad...and…

 **Fiyero:** Alright just don't move! And don't get mad at me... _He Grabs The Cage._ Well are you girls coming?

 _They Run With Him After He Snatches The Lion Cub._

 **Elphaba:** Careful! Don't shake him!

 **Fiyero:** I'm not!

 **Elphaba:** We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe...

 **Fiyero:** Don't you think that I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!

 **Elphaba:** No, not really stupid.

 **Fiyero:** Why is it that almost every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?

 **Elphaba:** I don't cause commotions, I am one.

 **Galinda:** All right, enough. Can't you guys be civil with each other?

 **Elphaba:** You'd be surprised!

 **Fiyero:** We're sorry, we just got nervous, I mean, we just stole a Lion!

 **Galinda:** Oh sweet Oz, what are we going to do now?

 **Elphaba:** We should probably release him somewhere safe.

 **Fiyero:** That's for sure.

 **Elphaba** : Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?

 **Fiyero:** What? No, I'm...

 **Elphaba:** Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?

 **Fiyero:** Do you ever let anyone else talk?

 **Elphaba:** Oh, sorry... I got nervous again.

 **Fiyero:** _To Elphaba_ Do you think we should tell her?

 **Galinda:** Tell me what?

 **Elphaba:** About what happened Saturday morning after I left. You tell.

 **Fiyero:** I ran into Doctor Dillamond and he asked me to escort Elphaba to his lab so he could tell us something. He was doing an experience with Animal and human brains to prove that they work exactly the same.

 **Galinda:** And did he got it?

 **Elphaba:** Yes, and I ended up telling Morrible, and I now have this bad feeling in my stomach that this might be the reason he was fired!

 **Fiyero:** Don't blame yourself, you don't know if Morrible has actually anything to do with it.

 **Galinda:** Sweethearts, this is really serious! Something's wrong in the Emerald City!

 **Elphaba:** I know! If only we could do something!

 _They Are All In Silence For A Few Seconds Until Galinda Speaks Up._

 **Galinda:** He deserves to be honored!

 **Fiyero:** What are you talking about?

 **Galinda:** There isn't really anything I can do, so I'm thinking… I'm going to change my name.

 **Fiyero:** Your name?

 **Galinda:** Well, yes! Since Doctor Dillamond had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I will henceforward be known no longer as Galinda, but as simply, Glinda.

 **Fiyero:** Lin, that's really sweet. _He Says With A Small Smile._

 **Elphaba:** Very sweet, and if it's meaningful for you, it shall be meaningful for all of us!

 **Glinda:** Thank you, guys.

 _She Proceeds To Hold Their Hands And Look At Them._

 **Glinda:** Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you. _Referring To A Cut On Fiyero's Face._

 **Fiyero:** Yeah... or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety. _He Walks Off._

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero...

 **Glinda:** To the other side!

 _He Crosses The Stage To The Other Side Leaving Elphaba And Galinda Alone._

 **Glinda:** So was that how you became friends?

 **Elphaba:** I wouldn't call what we have as friendship…

 **Glinda:** Oh please, Elphie. I could see it in your eyes that you definitely do not hate each other!

 **Elphaba:** Are you jealous?

 **Glinda:** Me? Jealous? Oh please! Okay, maybe a little, but that's because I love him! Sweet Lurline, I really, reeeally love him. I mean, I thought it was going to be something meaningless but I'm really falling head over heels for him!

 **Elphaba:** That's a good thing because so is he.

 **Glinda:** How do you know?

 **Elphaba:** Can't you see? The way he looks at you, the way he goes all sweet and messes up his words when he talks to you? Theway he smiles when he looks into your eyes? It is all so obviously there.

 **Glinda:** I guess you're right, Elphie.

 **Elphaba:** I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with you? You are beautiful, and sweet, and funny, and there's a lot more love in this little heart of yours than you let off.

 **Glinda:** Do you really think all that?

 **Elphaba:** Yes.

 **Glinda:** What else?

 **Elphaba:** You are smart, and a very talented uh, what is it called when people really like fashion?

 **Glinda:** A Stylist?

 **Elphaba:** Yes, and your smile is really enchanting.

 _Without Noticing The Girls Lips Touch But As Fast As They Touch They Separate, They Both Clasp Their Lips In Shock And Glinda Runs Away Leaving Elphaba Alone._

 **Glinda/Fiyero/Elphaba (At The Same Time But Not In The Same Place):** Oh Sweet Oz!

 **[Scene 15 – What Is This Feeling (Reprise)]  
**  
 **Elphaba:**  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND FIERCE?

 **Fiyero:**

I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON THEM!

 **Glinda:**

MY PULSE IS RUSHING!

 **Elphaba:**

MY HEAD IS REELING!

 **Fiyero:**

MY FACE IS FLUSHING!

 **Glinda/Elphaba/Fiyero:**

WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

FERVID AS A FLAME

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES!

LOVING!

UNADULTERATED LOVING!

 **Elphaba:**

FOR THEIR FACE!

 **Fiyero:**

THEIR VOICE!

 **Glinda:**

THEIR CLOTHING!

 **Glinda/Elphaba/Fiyero:**

LET'S JUST SAY: I LOVE IT ALL!

EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL

MAKES MY VERY THOUGHTS BEGING TO STOP

WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOVING

THERE'S A STRANGE EXILERATION

IN SUCH TOTAL DEVOTATION

IT'S SO PURE AND SO STRONG

THOUGH I DO BELIEVE IT CAME ON FAST

STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST

AND I WILL BE LOVING, LOVING THEM

MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

 **[Scene 16 - To The Wizard]**

 _Morrible Enters._

 **Morrible:** Miss Elphaba, there you are!

 **Elphaba:** Madame Morrible...

 **Morrible:** Oh Miss Elphaba, I finally heard back from the Wizard!

 **Elphaba:** The Wizard?

 **Morrible:** Yes, he wishes to meet you!

 **Elphaba:** He asked for me?

 **Morrible:** Yes! I know how devastated you were the other day for our poor Doctor Dillamond, but I can assure you my dear, as one door closes, another one opens. _She Hands Her A Green Envelope._

 **Elphaba:** Madame, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you? _She Hugs Her._

 **Morrible:** Oz-speed, my dear! Make me proud.

 **Elphaba:** I will, I'll try.

 _Morrible Exits._

 **Elphaba:**  
AND THERE WE'LL FINALLY BE  
THE WIZARD AND I...

 _The Scene Reopens At A Train Station._

 **Conductor:** All aboard!

 **Glinda:** Remember, eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Wizards love that! And be yourself... well... within reason.

 _Boq Wheels Nessarose Onstage._

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?

 **Elphaba:** You'll be alright, won't you?

 **Glinda:** She'll be fine! Biq will take care of her, right?

 **Boq:** ...It's Boq... I... I can't do this anymore.

 _He Exits._

 **Nessarose:** Boq...

 **Glinda:** Nessa, maybe he's just not the right one... for you.

 **Nessarose:** No, it's me that's not right. Elphaba, just go, I'll be fine.

 _She Wheels Herself Offstage._

 **Elphaba:** Nessa, wait!

 **Glinda:** Let her go. She'll have to manage without you. We all will.

 **Elphaba:** Please, you'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Fiyero. Where is he, anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other.

 **Glinda:** But he cares about you very dearly, Elphie, and so do I. Don't even start with this talk about us not missing you. Every single one of us will miss you very dearly!

 _Fiyero Enters._

 **Glinda:** Oh, there he is! Fiyero, over here dearest!

 **Fiyero:** _He Hands Elphaba Flowers._ Elphaba, I'm so proud and happy for you!

 **Glinda:** Yes, we both are.

 **Fiyero:** Yes, you are really important to us!

 **Elphaba:** So are you for me. I don't even know what I would be doing without you guys!

 **Glinda:** I've been thinking about that Lion cub and... everything. I think about that day a lot.

 **Elphaba:** Really? So do I.

 **Fiyero:** Me too!

 _They All Stare At Each Other._

 **Fiyero:** Well, I have to go. Elphaba, good luck!

 _He Runs Off. Glinda Sniffs._

 **Elphaba:** Glinda, are you crying?

 **Glinda:** I'm just going to miss you so very much! Sometimes I feel like it doesn't matter if I'm with you or with Fiyero, if the other one is missing it'll never be complete!

 **Elphaba:** Me too!

 _They embrace._

 **[Scene 17 - One Short Day]**

 **Elphaba:** Come with me.

 **Glinda:** Where?

 **Elphaba:** To the Emerald City.

 **Glinda:** Really?

 **Ozians:**  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY...

 **Glinda:** Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!

 **Ozians:**  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY!  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY  
ONE SHORT DAY, FULL OF SO MUCH TO DO  
EVERY WAY THAT YOU LOOK AT THE CITY  
THERE'S SOMETHING EXQUISITE  
YOU'LL WANT TO VISIT  
BEFORE THE DAY'S THROUGH

 **Elphaba:**  
THERE ARE BUIDLING TALL AS QUOXWOOD TREES

 **Glinda:**  
DRESS SALONS!

 **Elphaba:**  
AND LIBRARIES

 **Glinda:** Palaces!

 **Elphaba:** Museums!

 **Both:**  
A HUNDRED STRONG  
THERE ARE WONDERS LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN!

 **Glinda:** It's all grand!

 **Elphaba:** And it's all green!

 **Both:**  
I THINK WE'VE FOUND THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG  
I WANNA BE IN THIS HOI POLLOI

 **Elphaba:**  
SO I'LL BE BACK FOR GOOD SOMEDAY

 **Glinda:**  
TO MAKE MY LIFE AND MAKE MY WAY

 **Both:**  
BUT FOR TODAY WE'LL WANDER AND ENJOY!

 **Ozians:**  
ONE SHORT DAY  
IN THE EMERALD CITY  
ONE SHORT DAY  
TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN  
ONE SHORT DAY...

 **Both:**  
AND WE'RE WARNING THE CITY  
NOW THAT WE'RE IN HERE  
YOU'LL KNOW WE'VE BEEN HERE  
BEFORE WE ARE DONE!

 **Glinda:** All the hustle and bustle! It's all so Ozmopolitan! Elphie... Elphie? C'mon we'll be late for WizOMania.

 **Elphaba:** I want to remember this moment, always. Nobody's pointing, nobody's staring, for the first time, I'm somewhere that I belong.

 **Glinda** : You look…positively emerald.

 _The Stage Lights Dim & Wizomania (The Musical) Begins._

 **Wizomania Chorus:**  
WHO'S THE MAGE  
WHO'S MAJOR ITINERARY IS  
MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER  
WHO'S THE SAGE  
WHO SAGELY  
SAILED IN TO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS?  
WHO'S ENTHUSE ABOUT AIR BALLOONING  
HAS ALL OF US HONEYMOONING?  
OOOOOO  
ISN'T HE WONDERFUL?  
OUR WONDERFUL WIZARD?

 **Both:** ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY

 **Chorus:** WHO'S THE MAGE WHO'S MAJOR ITINERARY IS MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER

 **Both:** ONE SHORT DAY TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN

 **Chorus:** WHO'S THE SAGE WHO SAGELY SAILED INTO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS?

 **All:**  
WHAT A WAY TO BE SEEING THE CITY!

 **Both:**  
WHERE SO MANY ROAM TO...  
WE'LL CALL IT HOME TO  
AND THEN JUST LIKE NOW WE CAN SAY,  
"WE'RE JUST TWO FRIENDS,"

 **Elphaba:**  
TWO GOOD FRIENDS...

 **Glinda:**  
TWO BEST FRIENDS...

 **All:**  
SHARING ONE WONDERFUL  
ONE SHORT...

 **Ozian Official:** The Wizard will see you now!

 **All:**  
DAY!

 **[Scene 18 - Sentimental Man]**

 _A Large Head Is Rolled Onstage... It Speaks To The Two... Voice Booming_

 **Wizard:** I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?

 **Glinda:** Say something!

 **Elphaba:** Uh... Elphaba Thropp, Your Terribleness!

 _He Speaks Normally._

 **Wizard:** Oh? Is that you, Elphaba? I didn't realize!

 _He Climbs Out Of The Head._

 **Wizard:** I hope I didn't startle you, it's so hard to make out peoples' faces all the way back there. So, let's see... which is which? Elphaba! _He grabs her hands._ And you must be..

 **Glinda:** Glinda. The Ga is silent.

 _Elphaba touches the Oz mask._

 **Wizard:** I know. It isn't much, is it? But people expect this sort of thing. You have to give people what they want. The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me, but this being special occasion.

 **Elphaba:** I'm so happy to meet you.

 **Wizard:** Well, that's good. 'Cause that's what I love best: making people happy!  
I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN  
WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE A FATHER  
THAT'S WHY I DO THE BEST I CAN  
TO TREAT EACH CITIZEN OF OZ AS SON  
OR DAUGHTER  
SO ELPHABA I'D LIKE TO RAISE YOU HIGH  
'CUZ I THINK EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!  
AND HELPING YOU WITH YOUR ASCENT  
ALLOWS ME TO FEEL SO PARENTAL.  
FOR I AM  
A SENTIMENTAL MAN!

 **Elphaba:** I'm here... we're here to alert you that something bad is happening...

 **Wizard:** Please, I'm the Wizard of Oz. I already know why you've come.

 **Elphaba/Glinda:** Oooo.

 **Wizard:** Of course, you must prove yourself...

 **Glinda:** Prove yourself, prove yourself.

 **Elphaba:** But how?

 **Wizard:** Oh, I don't know.  
SOME SORT OF GESTURE  
MOSTLY FOR SHOW  
SOMETHING TO TEST YOUR ADEPTNESS..  
I know! Madame, the book!

 _Morrible Enters._

 **Glinda:** Madame Morrible...?

 **Wizard:** I believe you're well acquainted with my new Press Secretary.

 **Elphaba:** Press Secretary?

 **Morrible:** Oh, yes dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you.

 **Elphaba:** What do you want me to do?

 **Wizard:** Well, this is my monkey servent, Chistery. He looks so longingly at the birds every morning...

 **Morrible:** So the Wizard was thinking, perhaps, a levitation spell...

 **Glinda:** _Noticing A Book In Morrible's Hands._ Is that the Grimmerie?

 **Morrible:** Yes, the ancient book of spells and enchantments. _Hands It To Elphaba._

 **Glinda:** _Whispers_. Can I touch it?

 **Morrlbe:** _Whispers._ No!

 **Elphaba:** What a funny writing...

 **Morrible:** Well it's a lost language. The lost language of spells.

 **Wizard:** It's kind of a recipe book for change.

 **Morrible:** Don't be discouraged if you can't decipher it, dearie. I, myself, can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years…

 **Elphaba:**  
AVEN, TATEY, AVEN TATEY AVEN...

 **Wizard:** _She Continues Chanting._ Oh, Chistery, what a experience you are about to have!

 **Elphaba:** ... AH MAY AH TAY ATUM

 **Wizard:** SINCE ONCE I HAVE MY OWN DAY IN THE SKY...

 **Elphaba:** AH MAY AH TAH TAY MAY TU SE SAY TA!

 **Wizard:** I KNOW EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!

 _Chistery Screams & Begins To Twitch._

 **Elphaba:** What happened? Is something wrong?

 **Morrible:** No just a transition, dearie.

 **Elphaba:** No, stop you're hurting him!

 **Wizard:** She's actually done it!

 _Chistery Sprouts Wings. And Begins Running Around The Stage._

 **Elphaba:** NO! Quick, how do I reverse it?

 **Morrible:** You can't!

 **Elphaba:** What?!

 **Morrible:** You can't! Spells are irreversible! I knew she had the power, I told you!

 **Elphaba:** You planned all this?

 **Morrible:** Well, you benefit too, dearie! You benefit, too.

 **Wizard:** And this is only the beginning! Look.

 _The Other Monkeys Begin To Grow Wings And Fly._

 **Morrible:** Won't they make perfect spies?

 **Elphaba:** Spies?!

 **Wizard:** You're right, that's a harsh word... how about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They'll fly around Oz! Report any subversive Animal activity.

 **Elphaba:** You can't read this book at all! Can you? That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies. You have no real power.

 **Wizard:** Exactly... that's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is your oyster, now! You have so many...opportunities. You both do.

 **Glinda:** Thank you, your Ozness.

 **Wizard:**  
SINCE ONCE I HAD MY OWN DAY IN THE SKY  
I KNOW EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO...

 **Elphaba:** NO!

 _She Runs Off._

 **Morrible:** Elphaba!

 **Glinda:** Elphie! I am so sorry, your Wizardship. I'll fetch her back! Elphie, wait!

 _She Runs After Her._

 **Wizard:** We must get her back. She knows too much.

 **Morrible:** Don't worry! I will handle it.

 _He Gets Back In The Head. Speaking, Again, With A Powerful Voice._

 **Wizard:** Guards, guards! There is a fugitive loose in the palace! Find her, capture her, and bring her to me!

 **Guards:** Yes, Your Ozness!

 **[Scene 19 - Defying Gravity]**

 **Glinda:** Elphie, wait! Where are you going?

 **Elphaba:** Oh no! There are no more stairs! This might be the attic...

 **Glinda:** Elphaba, listen to me...

 **Elphaba:** I have to barricade the door! _She Picks Up A Broom And Places It Over A Trap Door._

 **Glinda:** Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU'VE HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER  
I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER

 **Elphaba:**  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO  
I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD HOW YOU WOULD GROVEL IN SUBMISSION  
TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBISSION

 **Both:**  
SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
RIGHT NOW...

 **Morrible:** Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch!

 _The Scene Fades To Elphaba & Glinda._

 **Glinda:** Don't be afraid...

 **Elphaba:** I'm not... it's the Wizard who should be afraid... of me!

 **Glinda:** Elphie, just say you're sorry before it's too late.  
YOU CAN STILL BE WITH THE WIZARD  
WHAT YOU'VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR  
YOU CAN HAVE ALL YOU EVER WANTED...

 **Elphaba:** I know...  
BUT I DON'T WANT IT  
NO, I CAN'T WANT IT  
ANYMORE...  
SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME  
SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME  
I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES  
OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME!  
TOO LATE FOR SECOND GUESSING  
TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP  
IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS  
CLOSE MY EYES...  
AND LEAP  
IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY  
I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN

 **Glinda:**  
CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND  
YOU'RE HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDURE?

 **Elphaba:**  
I'M THROUHG EXCEPTING LIMITS  
'CUZ SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE SO  
SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE,  
BUT 'TIL I TRY I'LL NEVER KNOW!  
TOO LONG I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF  
LOSING LOVE I GUESS I'D LOST  
WELL IF THAT'S LOVE,  
IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST!  
I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY  
KISS ME GOODBYE I'M DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN!

 _The Guards Bang On The Locked Door._

 **Guard:** Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!

 **Elphaba:** Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum...

 **Glinda:** _As Elphaba Continues Chanting._ What are you doing?! Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell! STOP!

 _Elphaba Stops Chanting._

 **Glinda:** Well... Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are...

 _A Broomstick Floats Across The Room Towards Elphaba._

 **Elphaba** : I told you, Glinda... I did it, I told ya!

 _The Guards Bang On The Door Once Again._

 **Elphaba:** Quick! Get on!

 **Glinda:** What?

 **Elphaba:** Come with me... think of what we could do... together.  
UNLIMITED, TOGETHER WE'RE UNLIMITED  
TOGETHER WE'LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE'S EVER BEEN, GLINDA  
DREAMS THE WAY WE PLANNED 'EM

 **Glinda** :  
IF WE WORK IN TANDEM

 **Both:**  
JUST YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY  
WITH YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY

 **Elphaba:**  
THEY'LL NEVER BRING US DOWN.  
Well, are you coming?

 **Glinda:** Elphie, you're trembling... here, put this around you...  
 _She Drapes A Black Cape Around Her.  
_ I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
NOW THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING THIS

 **Elphaba:** You too.  
I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS

 **Both:**  
I REALLY HOPE YOU GET IT  
AND YOU DON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IN THE END!  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY...  
MY FRIEND...

 _Elphaba Runs Off. The Guards Break Down The Door_

 _._  
 **Guard:** There she is! Don't let her get away!

 _They Grab Hold Of Glinda._

 **Glinda:** What in Oz?! Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!

 **Elphaba:** Let her go! She has nothing to do with. I'm the one you want. It's me. Hahahahaha. It's me! Up here!

 **Glinda:** Elphie!

 **Elphaba:**

IT'S ME!

 _She Rises Up Center Stage Holding Her Broom._

 **Elphaba:**  
SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME,  
LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY  
AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY,  
EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!  
AND IF I'M FLYING SOLO,  
AT LEAST I'M FLYING FREE!  
TO THOSE WHO GROUND ME,  
TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME!  
TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY!  
I'M FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY!  
AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN  
AND NOBODY  
IN ALL OF OZ...  
NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS  
IS EVER GONNA BRING  
ME DOWN!

 **Glinda:**

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

 **Ozians:**  
LOOK AT HER, SHE'S WICKED  
GET HER!

 **Elphaba:** BRING ME DOWN!

 **Ozians:** NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! SO WE'VE GOT TO BRING HER...

 **Elphaba:** AHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Ozians:** DOWN!

 **END ACT I**


	2. Act II

**Here's Act II. Only 38 pages long in comparison to Act II's 62 pages and that's because Act II is only altered, there are no new scenes, but we are left with a total of exactly 100 pages. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

 **ACT II**  
 **[Scene 1 - Thank Goodness]**

 _The Act Opens With Ozians._

 **Ozians:**  
EVERY DAY THE WICKED  
EVERY DAY THE TERROR GROWS  
ALL OF OZ IS EVER ON ALERT  
THAT'S THE WAY WITH WICKED-  
SPREADING FEAR WHERE E'ER SHE GOES  
SEEKING OUT NEW VICTIMS SHE CAN HURT!

 **Ozian Woman:**  
LIKE SOME TERRIBLE GREEN BLIZZARD  
THROUGHOUT THE LAND SHE FLIES...

 **Ozian Man:**  
DEFAMING OUR POOR WIZARD

 **Ozians:**  
WITH HER CALUMNIES AND LIES  
SHE LIES!  
SAVE US FROM THE WICKED  
SHIELD US SO WE WON'T BE HEXED  
GIVE US WARNING  
WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT  
WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT  
WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT

 _Glinda, Fiyero and Morrible Appear Onstage On A Podium._

 __ **Glinda:** Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day... and celebrate!  
OH WHAT A CELEBRATION WE'LL HAVE TODAY!

 **Ozians:**  
THANK GOODNESS!

 **Glinda:**  
LET'S HAVE A CELEBRATION THE GLINDA WAY!

 **Ozians:**  
THANK GOODNESS!

 **Morrible:**  
FINALLY A DAY THAT'S TOTALLY WICKED WITCH FREE

 **All:**  
WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
THANK GOODNESS!

 **Morrible:** And thank goodness for you, Glinda, and your handsome swain, our new captain of the guard. _To Fiyero._ Now you've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you?

 **Fiyero:** Not really, but I don't like to think of her as a Wicked Witch.

 **Morrible:** Captain, how does it feel?

 **Fiyero:** Frustrating... but I became captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searching!

 **Morrible:** No, being engaged!

 **Ozians:** Congratulotions!

 **Fiyero:** _To Glinda - Confused._ This is an engagement party?

 **Glinda:** Surprised?

 **Fiyero:** Yes!

 **Glinda:** Good, we hoped you'd be... the Wizard and I!  
WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
RIGHT DEAR?  
COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
RIGHT HERE  
LOOK WHAT WE'VE GOT  
A FAIRY TALE PLOT  
OUR VERY OWN HAPPY ENDING  
WHERE WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
TRUE DEAR?  
COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
AND WE'RE HAPPY TO SHARE OUR ENDING VICARIOUSLY  
WITH ALL OF YOU!  
HE COULDN'T LOOK HANDSOMER  
I COULDN'T BE HUMBLER

WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS  
WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...

 **Morrible:** And Glinda, dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How I vividly remember...  
THE DAY YOU WERE FIRST SUMMONED  
TO AN AUDIENCE WITH OZ,  
AND ALTHOUGH HE WOULD NOT TELL YOU WHY INITIALLY  
WHEN YOU BOWED BEFORE HIS THRONE  
HE DECREED YOU'D HENCE BE KNOWN  
AS GLINDA THE GOOD  
OFFICIALLY!

 **Fiyero:** That's not how you described it to me.

 **Glinda:** Oh no, not exactly, but _Whispers_ we'll talk about it later.

 **Morrible:**  
THEN WITH A JEALOUS SQUEEE  
THE WICKED WITCH BURST FROM CONCEALMENT  
WHERE SHE HAD BEEN LURKING  
SURREPTITIALLY!

 _Gasps From Among The Crowd._

 __ **Ozian:**  
I HEAR SHE HAS AN EXTRA EYE THAT ALWAYS REMAINS AWAKE!

 **Ozian:**  
I HEAR THAT SHE CAN SHED HER SKIN AS EASILY AS A SNAKE!

 **Ozian:**  
I HEAR SOME REBEL ANIMALS ARE GIVING HER FOOD AND SHELTER!

 **Ozian:**  
I HEAR HER SOUL IS SO UNCLEAN, PURE WATER COULD MELT HER!

 **Fiyero:** What?

 **Ozians:**  
MELT HER! PLEASE SOMEBODY GO AND MELT HER!

 **Fiyero:** Do you hear that?! Water will melt her? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!

 **Glinda** : Excuse me just a tick-tock!

 _Her And Fiyero Talk Aside._

 **Fiyero:** I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!

 **Glinda:** Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about her? I hate it!

 **Fiyero:** _Grab Her Hands_ Then what are we doing here? Let's go, let's get out of here! Let's go find her!

 **Glinda:** We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits.

 **Fiyero:** You can't leave, because you can't resist this. And that is the truth.

 **Glinda:** Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?

 **Fiyero:** You know who could. Who has.

 **Glinda:** Fiyero, I miss her too, but we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found. We have to face it.

 **Fiyero:** When she was gone you told me that it didn't matter if it was only me and you or you and her, if the other one was missing you would never be complete!

 **Glinda:** And that's still true!

 **Fiyero:** Than what has changed?

 **Glinda:** Nothing! Nothing has changed, I still feel incomplete. I know you do too. I know neither of us is happy, and just the mere thought that she's alone without any of us to protect her keep me up at night.

 **Fiyero:** She should be here, with us, changing things from within like we are doing. She should be safe, we should be happy together!

 **Glinda:** I know, no one in this world agrees with you more than I do. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found! And it might be better if she's not found, after all. Oz knows what horrible things they would do to her if they got her! You should stay calm and keep on acting as if everything was all wonders so we can change the system from within and clear her name. That's the only way to guarantee she'll be safe!

 **Fiyero:** You're right. I'm sorry, you're right. And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you.

 **Glinda:** But it'll make you happy too, right?

 **Fiyero:** You know me... I'm always happy. And besides _He Grabs Her Face And Looks Into Her Eyes_ I love you. I really, really do.

 **Glinda:** I love you, too.

 _They Share A Quick Kiss. He Runs Off._

 **Glinda:** Fiyero! Thanks plenty dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment, he's so thoughtful that way!  
THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
NO, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
THOUGH IT IS I ADMIT, THE TINIEST BIT  
UNLIKE I ANTICIPATED,  
BUT I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
SIMPLY COULDN'T BE HAPPIER...  
Well, not simply...  
'CUZ GETTING YOUR DREAMS, IT'S STRANGE BUT IT SEEMS  
A LITTLE, WELL, COMPLICATED...  
THERE'S A KIND OF A SORT OF COST  
THERE'S A COUPLE OF THINGS GET LOST...  
THERE ARE BRIDGES YOU CROSSED YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU CROSSED UNTIL YOU'VE CROSSED!  
AND IF THAT JOY THAT THRILL  
DOESN'T THRILL LIKE YOU THINK IT WILL...  
STILL... WITH THIS PERFECT FINALE  
THE CHEERS AND THE BALLYHOO  
WHO WOULDN'T BE HAPPIER?  
SO I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS  
WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...  
WELL, ISN'T IT?  
HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR DREAMS COME...  
TRUE!

 **Ozians:**  
WE LOVE YOU GLINDA IF WE MAY BE SO FRANK!

 **Glinda:**  
THANK GOODNESS!

 **Ozians:**  
FOR ALL THIS JOY WE KNOW WHO WE'VE GOT TO THANK!  
THANK GOODNESS!  
THAT MEANS THE WIZARD, GLINDA...

 **Glinda:**  
AND FIANCE!

 **Ozians:**  
THEY COULDN'T BE GOODLIER  
SHE COULDN'T BE LOVLIER  
WE COULDN'T BE LUCKIER!

 **Glinda:** I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!

 **Ozians:** THANK GOODNESS!

 **Glinda:** TODAY!

 **Ozians:** TODAY, THANK GOODNESS FOR TODAY!

 **[Scene 2 - !*** **WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST** ***!]**  
 _  
The Scene Opens At The Governor's House In Munchkinland._

 **Boq:** Will there be anything else, Madame?

 **Nessarose:** I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember?

 **Boq:** Yes, Madame. _He Exits._

 **Nessarose:** Boq...

 _Elphaba's Voice Is Heard Inside A Closet._

 **Elphaba:** Well, it seems the beautiful only gets more beautiful, _Nessarose Screams._ while the green just gets greener.

 _Nessarose Is Scared And Confused. Elphaba Steps Out Of The Closet._

 **Elphaba:** I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It's good to see you.

 **Nessarose:** What are you doing here?

 **Elphaba:** Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I need father's help. I need him to stand with me.

 **Nessarose:** That's impossible.

 **Elphaba:** No, no it's not. Not if you ask him. You know he'll listen to you.

 **Nessarose:** Father's dead.

 **Elphaba:** What?

 **Nessarose:** He's dead. I'm the governor... Well what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us, he died... of shame. Embarrassed to death.

 **Elphaba:** Good, I'm glad. It's better that way.

 **Nessarose:** That's a wicked thing to say.

 **Elphaba:** No, it's true. Because now it's just us. You can help me and together we can...

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, shut up! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an un-elected official! And why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue animals you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me!  
ALL OF MY LIFE, I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU  
HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS?  
ALL OF MY LIFE I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU  
AND THIS HIDEOUS CHAIR WITH WHEELS!  
SCROUNGING FOR SCRAPS OF PITY TO PICK UP  
AND LONGING TO KICK UP  
MY HEELS...

 **Elphaba:** Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything! The power is mysterious. It's not like coddling up a pair of... _She Pulls Out The Grimmerie From Her Bag._ Wait.

 **Nessarose:** What are you doing?

 _Elphaba Begins Chanting._

 **Nessarose:** What is that? Ah! My shoes! It feels like... like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes?

 _She Lifts Her Dress, Revealing The Ruby Slippers. Nessarose Stands, But Falls. Elphaba Gives Her A Hand._

 __ **Nessarose:** No, don't help me. _She Stands._

 **Elphaba:** Oh, Nessa, at last...  
I'VE DONE WHAT LONG AGO I SHOULD  
AND FINALLY FROM THESE POWERS SOMETHING GOOD  
FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD...

 **Nessarose:** Boq! Boq! Come quickly!

 **Elphaba:** Boq?

 **Nessarose:** Boq! Come here at once!

 **Elphaba:** No! Nessa, listen, nobody can know I'm here!

 _Nessarose Runs Behind The Closet As Boq Enters._

 __ **Boq:** Yes, what is it, Madame?

 **Elphaba:** Boq...

 **Boq:** What are you doing here? You stay back!

 **Elphaba:** Boq, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you!

 **Boq:** No! You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!

 **Elphaba:** What are you talking about?

 **Boq:** I'm talking about my life. The little that's left of it. I'm not free to leave Munchkinland, none of us are. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights... and we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know why?

 _Nessarose Reveals Herself In The Chair._

 **Nessarose:** To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look.

 _Nessarose Stands Up._

 **Boq:** To Elphaba. You did that for her?

 **Nessarose:** For both of us!

 **Boq:** Nessa, this changes everything.

 **Nessarose:** I know.

 **Boq:**  
LISTEN NESSA...

 **Nessarose:** What?

 **Boq:**  
UH NESSA, SURELY NOW I'LL MATTER LESS TO YOU  
AND YOU WON'T MIND MY LEAVING HERE TONIGHT...

 **Nessarose:** Leaving?

 **Boq:** Yes...  
THAT BALL THAT'S BEING STAGED  
ANNOUNCING GLINDA IS ENGAGED

TO FIYERO

 **Nessarose/Elphaba:** Glinda...

 **Elphaba:** …and Fiyero?

 **Boq:**  
YES NESSA THAT'S RIGHT!  
I'VE GOT TO GO APPEAL TO HER  
EXPRESS THE WAY I FEEL TO HER  
Oh, Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her. You know that.

 **Nessarose:** Lost your heart? Well, we'll see about that...

 **Elphaba:** Nessa, let him go...

 **Nessarose:**  
DID YOU THINK I'D LET YOU LEAVE ME HERE FLAT?

 **Boq:** Don't come any closer!

 **Nessarose:**  
YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR HEART TO ME, I TELL YOU!  
IF I HAVE TO... I HAVE TO...  
 _Sees The Grimmerie._  
MAGIC SPELL YOU...

 _She Grabs The Book._

 **Nessarose:** Ah... Tum... Tah... Tae...

 _Elphaba Reveals Herself._

 **Elphaba:** Nessa, stop!

 **Boq:** What is she doing?!

 **Elphaba:** No, Nessa, you're pronouncing the words all wrong!

 **Elphaba:** Nessa!

 **Nessarose:** Boq! What is it?

 **Boq:** _Gasps._ My heart feels like it's... shrinking.

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, do something!

 **Elphaba:** I can't! You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!

 **Nessarose:** So what do we do?

 _Boq Falls Into Nessa's Empty Wheel Chair. Elphaba Wheels Him Behind The Closet._

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, do something!

 **Nessarose:** This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book.

 **Elphaba:** I have to find another spell... it's the only thing that might work. _She Goes Behind The Closet As Well._

 **Nessarose:** Save him, please!  
JUST SAVE HIM, MY POOR BOQ, MY SWEET MY BRAVE,  
DON'T LEAVE ME 'TIL MY SORRY LIFE HAS CEASED...

 _Elphaba Wheels The Chair Out, Which Is Not Facing The Audience And Is Seen Casting A Spell._

 __ALL ALONE AND LOVELESS HERE  
JUST THE GIRL IN THE MIRROR  
JUST HER AND ME! THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST!  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER...

 **Nessarose:** Well... what about his heart?

 **Elphaba:** It's all right. He won't need one now. I have to go. I have business to attend to in the Emerald City. Nessa, I have done everything I could for you but it has never been enough and it never will be... I love you!

 _She Leaves._

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, wait! Elphaba!

 _Boq Wakes Up._

 **Boq:** Where am I? What happened?

 **Nessarose:** Nothing, Boq, you just fell asleep... and...

 _He Sits Up, Squeaking. He Is Made Of Tin. Nessarose Screams._

 **Boq:** What is it, what's wrong?

 **Nessarose:** No, it wasn't me it, was her! I tried to stop her.

 _Boq Screams Uncontrollably And Runs Off._

 **Nessarose:** Boq, please listen! It was Elphaba! Boq! It was Elphaba!

 **[Scene 4 - Wonderful]**

 _The Scene Opens In The Wizard's Palace. Only The Wizard Is There When Elphaba Enters, Climbing In On The Walls. She Sets Her Broom Down By The Big Head And Walks Around The Room_

 __ **Wizard:** _Grabbing Her Broom._ _In The Terrible Wizard's Voice_ I knew you'd be back. _In His Regular Voice_ Hear me out. I never meant to harm you.

 **Elphaba:** Well you have, you have harmed me.

 **Wizard:** I realize that, and I regret it. Elphaba...

 **Elphaba:** There you are! I'm setting those monkeys free! And don't try to interfere, or call the guards...

 **Wizard:** I'm not calling anyone. The truth is I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely around here. And I know you must get lonely too.

 **Elphaba:** You don't know the first thing about me.

 **Wizard:** Oh, but I do. I do know you. I can't explain it exactly. You know what I mean? Elphaba, you've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? _He Hands Her Back The Broom._ Please, help me start again.

 **Elphaba:** Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful? The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? Nobody believed in you more than I did.

 **Wizard:** Oh, my dear child...  
I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS OR PLANNED IT IN ADVANCE  
I WAS MERELY BLOWN HERE BY THE WINDS OF CHANCE  
I NEVER SAW MYSELF AS A SOLOMON OR SOCRATES  
I KNEW WHO I WAS, ONE OF YOUR DIME A DOZEN MEDIOCRATES  
THEN SUDDENLY I'M HERE, RESPECTED, WORSHIPED EVEN  
JUST BECAUSE THE FOLKS IN OZ NEEDED SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN  
DOES IT SURPRISE YOU I GOT HOOKED AND ALL TOO SOON  
WHAT CAN I SAY? I GOT CARRIED AWAY  
AND NOT JUST BY BALLOON...  
WONDERFUL  
THEY CALLED ME WONDERFUL  
SO I SAID, WONDERFUL, IF YOU INSIST  
I WILL BE WONDERFUL  
AND THEY SAID WONDERFUL  
BELIEVE ME IT'S HARD TO RESIST  
'CUZ IT FEELS WONDERFUL  
THEY THINK I'M WONDERFUL  
HEY LOOK WHO'S WONDERFUL  
THIS CORN-FED HICK!  
WHO SAID IT MIGHT BE KEEN  
TO BUILD A TOWN OF GREEN  
AND A WONDERFUL ROAD OF YELLOW BRICKS!  
See, I never had a family of my own since I was always traveling, and I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything.

 **Elphaba:** So you lied to them?

 **Wizard:** Only verbally. Besides, they were the lies they wanted to hear. Elphaba, where I come from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true... we call it history!  
A MAN'S CALLED A TRAITOR  
OR LIBERATOR  
A RICH MAN'S A THIEF  
OR PHILANTHROPIST  
IS ONE A CRUSADER  
OR RUTHLESS INVADER  
IT'S ALL IN THE LABEL WHICH IS ABLE TO PERSIST  
THERE ARE PRECIOUS FEW AT EASE  
WITH MORAL AMBIGUITIES  
SO WE ACT AS THOUGH THEY DON'T EXIST...  
THEY CALL ME WONDERFUL  
SO I AM  
INFACT, IT'S SO MUCH WHO I AM IT'S PART OF MY NAME!  
AND WITH MY HELP YOU CAN BE THE SAME...  
AT LONG, LONG LAST RECEIVE YOUR DUE  
LONG OVERDUE  
ELPHABA, THE MOST CELEBRATED  
ARE THE REHABILITATED  
THERE'LL BE SUCH A WHOOPDEE DOO!  
A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ,  
THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH YOU!  
WONDERFUL, THEY'LL CALL YOU WONDERFUL!

 **Elphaba:**  
THAT DOES SOUND WONDERFUL!

 **Wizard:**  
TRUST ME IT'S FUN!

 **Both:**  
WHEN YOU ARE WONDERFUL,  
IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!  
WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL

 **Wizard:**  
ONE, TWO AND...

 _They Dance._

 **Elphaba:**  
I'LL ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSITION

 **Wizard:** Wonderful

 **Elphaba:**  
ON ONE CONDITION

 **Wizard:** Yes?

 **Elphaba:** You set those Monkeys free.

 **Wizard:** Done.

 **[Scene 5 - The Monkeys]**

 _He Pulls A Switch On The Large Head And Monkeys Are Let Loose. They Fly Around The Theatre And Then Exit._

 **Elphaba:** Go! Fly! You're Free! Fly! Chistery, Chistery, you're free, isn't it wonderful?! Go, fly! _She Makes Her Way To Another "Monkey" Covered By A Sheet._

 **Wizard:** No! No! Please!

 _She Pulls Off The Cover, Revealing Dr. Dillamond._

 **Elphaba:** No! It can't be! Doctor Dillamond...

 **Wizard:** Elphaba, we just couldn't keep letting him speak out...

 **Elphaba:** Doctor Dillamond, are you alright? Don't be afraid. It's me, Elphaba.

 **Dillamond:** Bahhhhh.

 **Elphaba:** Doctor, don't you remember me?

 **Dillamond:** Bahhhhh.

 **Elphaba:** Can't you speak?

 **Dillamond:** Bahhhhh.

 **Elphaba:** No... We have nothing in common. I am nothing like you and I never will be and I will fight you until the day I die!

 _The Wizard Climbs Into The Head And Dr. Dillamond Runs Offstage._

 **Wizard:** Guards, guards!

 _Fiyero Runs In With His Men._

 **Guard:** Halt!

 **Fiyero:** Are you alright, your Ozness?

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero!

 **Fiyero:** I don't believe it...

 **Elphaba:** Oh , Fiyero, thank Oz. I thought you were...

 **Fiyero:** Silence, witch!

 **Elphaba:** _In A Whisper_ Yero?

 **Guard:** There's a Goat on the lam, sir.

 **Fiyero:** Never mind all that. Fetch me some... some water.

 **Guard:** Water, sir?

 **Fiyero:** You heard me, as much as you can carry.

 **Guards:** Yes, sir!

 _They March Off._

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero...

 **Fiyero:** I said silence!

 **Wizard:** _He Runs Out Of The Head._ No! No!

 **Fiyero:** Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz... Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later, now get out of here.

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought, I though you might have changed.

 **Fiyero:** I have... changed.

 _Glinda Enters._

 **Glinda:** What's going on... Elphie? Oh, thank Oz you're alive! Only you shouldn't have come. If anyone discoverates you ...

 **Fiyero:** Glinda, you'd better go.

 **Glinda:** Fiyero, what are you...

 **Fiyero:** Please, just go back to the ball.

 **Glinda:** Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together...

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba!

 **Glinda:** Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?

 **Fiyero:** I'm going with her.

 **Glinda/Elphaba:** What?

 **Fiyero:** Please, come with us! You know it would never be the same without you, without all the three of us!

 **Elphaba:** You know he's right, Glin!

 **Glinda:** I…I… _She Hesitates._

 **Fiyero:** Glinda! _She's Still Hesitating. They Here The Steps Of The Guards Coming Closer_ ...Elphaba, let's go... let's go!

 _They Run Off._

 **Glinda:** _In A Whisper_ I'm sorry, guys.

 _The Wizard Holds A Small Bottle With A Green Liquid._

 __ **Wizard:** Here, have a swig of this, it dulls the pain.

 **Glinda:** No, thank you.

 _Mme. Morrible Enters, Laughing._

 **Morrible:** Oh, is it true? Your betrothed has taken her into custody?

 **Wizard:** Our new captain of the guard had other plans.

 **Morrible:** You mean she hasn't been captured?

 **Wizard:** Quite the contrary. And considering how well she eluded us last time...

 **Morrible:** Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself.

 **Wizard:** But how?

 **Glinda:** Her sister!

 **Morrible:** What? What did she say?

 **Glinda:** Use her sister. Spread a rumor. Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side... and I'll have them, I mean, you'll have her.

 **Wizard:** Exactly so.

 **Glinda:** Now, if your Ozness will excuse me I have a slight headache, I think I'll lie down.

 _She Walks Out._

 **Morrible:** Yes, well...a rumor won't do it. Elphaba's too smart for that.

 **Wizard:** Far too smart.

 **Morrible:** Perhaps, a change in the weather...

 **[Scene 6 - I'm Not That Girl]**

 **Glinda:**  
DON'T WISH, DON'T START  
WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART...  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MADE ME NOT GO  
I GUESS I'M NOT THAT GIRL...

 **[Scene 7 - As Long As You're Mine]**

 _Only Elphaba & Fiyero Are On Stage, In The Woods_

 **Elphaba:**  
KISS ME TOO FIERCELY, HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS COULD NOT FORSEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU WITH YOU WANTING ME  
AND JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EVERY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

 **Fiyero:**  
MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS, MAYBE I'M WISE,  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES,  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S UP THAT I FELL

 **Both:**  
EVERY MOMENT, AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME

 **Fiyero:**  
WE KNOW IT SHOULDN'T BE  
JUST US IN THIS PAIR...

 **Both:**  
I KNOW, YES WE KNOW,  
BUT AT LAST  
IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE!  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU...  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

 **Fiyero:** What is it?

 **Elphaba:** It's just... for the first time... I feel... wicked.

 _They Make Out._

 **[Scene 8 - Dorothy Arrives]**

 **Elphaba:** I just wish...

 **Fiyero:** What?

 **Elphaba:** I wish I could be beautiful... for you.

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba, we already had this conv...

 **Elphaba:** Don't tell me that I am, you don't have to lie to me.

 **Fiyero:** It's not lying! It's looking at things another way. Someday, you and Glinda will make up and we'll all...

 **Elphaba:** Shh! Listen... Do you hear that? _A Shriek Is Heard In The Distance._ It sounds like somebody's in pain.

 **Fiyero:** It's just the wind.

 **Elphaba** : _The Siren Is Heard Again._ My sister's in danger.

 **Fiyero:** What? How do you know?

 **Elphaba:** I don't know, I just do... _Gasps._

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba what's wrong, what is it?

 **Elphaba:** This! Don't you see it?

 **Fiyero:** What do you mean? What do you see?

 **Elphaba:** It doesn't make any sense... It's a house but it's... it's flying through the sky? I have to go to Nessa!

 **Fiyero:** I'll come with you!

 **Elphaba:** No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous!

 **Fiyero:** Listen to me, listen! My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there.

 **Elphaba:** Where do you live?

 **Fiyero:** In the other castle... It's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there.

 **Elphaba:** We will see each other again, won't we?

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba, we are going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?

 _They Kiss And Fiyero Turns Away But Elphaba Holds His Shirt And Pull Him In For Another Kiss. Elphaba Runs Off._

 **[Scene 9 - Elphaba Vs. Glinda]**

 _Glinda Enters. There Is A House In The Background. The Edge Of The Yellow Brick Road Can Be Seen._

 **Glinda:** That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time. _Waves offstage._ Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions. _She sees the house, picks up flowers and lays them in front of the house._ Oh, Nessa.

 _Elphaba Appears._

 **Elphaba:** What a touching display of grief.

 **Glinda:** I don't think we have anything further to say to one another after this little show you just did in front of this poor little girl.

 **Elphaba:** I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister.

 _Glinda Backs Away As Elphaba Walks Towards The House._

 __ **Elphaba:** Nessa, please, please, please forgive me...

 **Glinda:** Elphie... you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen.

 **Elphaba:** You call this an accident?

 **Glinda:** Yes! Well, maybe not an accident...

 **Elphaba:** Well, then what do you call it?

 **Glinda:** Well... a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate.

 **Elphaba:** You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?

 **Glinda:** I don't know, I never really...

 **Elphaba:** No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!

 **Glinda:** I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to...

 **Elphaba:** Lie?

 **Glinda:** Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?

 **Elphaba:** Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that anyway? The Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it.

 **Glinda:** Yes, well, I guess he's not the only taking things that don't belong exclusively to them, huh?

 **Elphaba:** Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that sometimes we can't just stay living in the lap of luxury! We asked you to come and you just stayed there, gaping at us! We told you we wanted you to be with us because we love you and it still was so hard to you to make up your mind, wasn't it? You are just a spoiled little brat!

 _Glinda Slaps Her._

 **Elphaba:** _Cackles._ Feel better?

 **Glinda:** Yes, I do.

 **Elphaba:** Good, _She Slaps Her_ so do I.

 _Glinda Then Twirls Her Wand Skillfully And Elphaba Arms Herself With Her Broom. They Charge At Each Other And Then Drop Their "Weapons" And Beat Each Other Senselessly. Glinda Takes Elphaba's Hat Off Her Head And Begins To Whack Her With It. The Guards Run In._

 __ **Guard:** Halt! In the name of the Wizard!

 _They Grab Elphaba._

 **Elphaba:** Stop! Let me go!

 **Glinda:** Let me go, I almost had her!

 **Guard:** Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss.

 **Elphaba:** I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!

 **Glinda:** I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!

 _Fiyero Swings In On A Rope._

 **Fiyero:** Let the green girl go!

 **Glinda:** Fiyero, how in Oz?

 **Fiyero:** I said let her go! Or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain.

 **Glinda:** Fiyero...

 **Fiyero:** I said, let her go.

 _The Guards Release Her._

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba, go, now.

 **Elphaba:** No, not without you.

 **Glinda:** Fiyero, please.

 **Fiyero:** Hush! Now! Go!

 _Elphaba Hesitates._

 **Glinda:** Do it!

 _She Runs Off._

 **Guard:** Seize him!

 **Glinda:** Wait, what?! What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me, he just... he just... so pure and so wonderful. Please, please just let him go!

 **Fiyero:** Glinda, I'm so sorry!

 **Guard:** Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went.

 _They Drag Him Offstage._

 **Glinda:** No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Fiyero!

 **[Scene 10 - No Good Deed]**

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero!  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN  
LET HIS FLESH NOT BE TORN LET HIS BLOOD LEAVE NO STAIN,  
WILL THEY BEAT HIM, LET HIM FEEL NO PAIN...  
LET HIS BONES NEVER BREAK AND HOWEVER THEY TRY TO DESTROY HIM,  
LET HIM NEVER DIE, LET HIM NEVER DIE!  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA... ELEKA  
AH! WHAT GOOD IS THIS CHANTING?  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M READING  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TRICK I OUGHT TO TRY!  
FIYERO WHERE ARE YOU?! ALREADY DEAD OR BLEEDING?  
ONE MORE DISASTER I CAN ADD TO MY GENEROUS SUPPLY!  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
NO ACT OF CHARITY GOES UNRESENTED  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
THAT'S MY NEW CREED  
MY ROAD OF GOOD INTENTIONS  
LED WHERE SUCH ROADS ALWAYS LEAD  
NO GOOD DEED  
GOES UNPUNISHED!  
NESSA...  
DOCTOR DILLAMOND...  
FIYERO...  
FIYERO!  
ONE QUESTION HAUNTS AND HURTS  
TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH TO MENTION  
WAS I REALLY SEEKING GOOD  
OR JUST SEEKING ATTENTION?  
IS THAT ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE WHEN LOOKED AT WITH AN ICE COLD EYE?  
IF THAT'S ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE  
MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
ALL HELPFUL URGES SHOULD BE CIRCUMVENTED  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED  
SURE, I MEANT WELL, WELL LOOK AT WHAT WELL MEANT DID!  
ALRIGHT, ENOUGH, SO BE IT!  
SO BE IT THEN...  
LET ALL OF OZ BE AGREED  
I'M WICKED THROUGH AND THROUGH  
SINCE I COULD NOT SUCCEED  
FIYERO SAVING YOU  
I PROMISE NO GOOD DEED WILL I ATTEMPT TO DO AGAIN  
EVER AGAIN!  
NO GOOD DEAD, WILL I DO  
AGAIN!

 **[Scene 11 - March of the Witch Hunters]**

 **Ozians:**  
GO! AND HUNT HER AND FIND HER AND KILL HER!

 **Vicious Woman:** Good fortune, witch hunters!

 **Ozians:**  
GO! AND HUNT HER AND FIND HER AND KILL HER!

 **Rabid Man:** Kill the witch!

 **Ozians:**  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
EVIL EFFECTIVELY ELIMINATED  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
KILL THE WITCH!

 **Boq:** And, this is more than just a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Elph... with the witch! _Crowd Cheers._  
IT'S DUE TO HER I'M MADE OF TIN  
HER SPELL MADE THIS OCCUR  
SO FOR ONCE I'M GLAD I'M HEARTLESS  
I'LL BE HEARTLESS KILLING HER!  
And I am not the only one _. Looks Offstage._ Oh, come on, you! Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day. How you were just a cub and she cubnapped you.

 **Lion:** No!

 **Boq:**  
YOU SEE THE LION ALSO  
HAS A GRIEVANCE TO REPAY _(Lion Roars)_  
IF SHE'D LET HIM FIGHT HIS OWN BATTLES WHEN HE WAS YOUNG,  
HE WOULDN'T BE A COWARD TODAY!

 **Glinda:** No, no, that's not the way it happened! Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!

 **Morrible:** Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself.

 **Glinda:** Madame, something's been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone.

 **Morrible:** Oh yes... well, I guess it was just her time.

 **Glinda:** Was it? Or did you...

 **Morrible:** _After A Pause._ Now, you listen to me, Missy, you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this "aren't I good" routine, but you know better. You've wanted this since the beginning... and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up! Good fortune, good fortune witch hunters!

 **Rapid Man:** Kill her!

 **Vicious Woman:** Kill the witch!  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED  
BRAVE WITCH HUNTERS I WOULD JOIN YOU IF I COULD  
BECAUSE WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED...  
PUNISHED... PUNISHED...  
BUT GOOD!

 _The Scene Changes To Kiamo Ko. Sounds of Dorothy Crying Are Heard Offstage. The Witch Storms On, Frustrated._

 __ **Elphaba:** Oh, for Oz's sake, stop crying! I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle What's-his-name again?! Then get those shoes off your feet! Little brat... takes a dead woman's shoes; must have been raised in a barn! Chistery! Oh, Chistery, there you are. Where are the others? _Chistery motions away_. Chistery, please... if you don't at least try to keep speaking you will never... _She Sees Glinda._ Go away.

 **Glinda:** They're coming for you.

 **Elphaba:** Go away!

 **Glinda:** Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog... Dodo.

 **Glinda:** I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it... You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes, let it go! Elphaba, you can't go on like this.

 **Elphaba:** I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Witch of the West! _Another monkey Brings Her A Letter._ At last! What took you so long? _She Reads It._ What's this? Why are you bothering me with this? _She Reads On._

 **Glinda:** What is it? What's wrong? It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he...

 **Elphaba:** We've seen his face for the last time.

 **Glinda:** Oh no!

 **Elphaba:** You're right... It's time I surrender. _Carries A Bucket._

 **Glinda:** Elphie... Elphie, what is it?

 **Elphaba:** You can't be found here! You must go. _Refers To A Corner_

 **Glinda:** No.

 **Elphaba:** You must leave.

 **Glinda:** No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything.

 **Elphaba:** No! They'll only turn against you.

 **Glinda:** I don't care!

 **Elphaba:** I do! Promise me, promise me, you won't try to clear my name... promise.

 **Glinda:** Alright... I promise. But I don't understand.

 **Elphaba:**  
I'M LIMITED  
JUST LOOK AT ME, I'M LIMITED  
AND JUST LOOK AT YOU, YOU CAN DO ALL I COULDN'T DO, GLINDA

 **Elphaba:** Here. Go on. Take this. _Hands Her The Grimmerie._

 **Glinda:** Elphie... you know I can't read that... Elphie...

 **Elphaba:** Well then, you'll have to learn  
BECAUSE NOW IT'S UP TO YOU  
FOR BOTH OF US  
NOW IT'S UP TO YOU

 **Elphaba:** You're the only friend I've ever had.

 **Glinda:** And I've had so many friends... but only one that mattered.

 **[Scene 12 - For Good]**

 **Glinda:**  
I'VE HEARD IT SAID  
THAT PEOPLE COME INTO OUR LIVES FOR A REASON  
BRINGING SOMETHING WE MUST LEARN  
AND WE ARE LED TO THOSE  
WHO HELP US MOST TO GROW  
IF WE LET THEM  
AND WE HELP THEM IN RETURN  
WELL, I DON'T KNOW IF I BELIEVE THAT'S TRUE  
BUT I KNOW I'M WHO I AM TODAY  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
LIKE A COMMET PULLED FROM ORBIT,  
AS IT PASSES A SUN  
LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER  
HALF WAY THROUGH THE WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED  
FOR GOOD...

 **Elphaba:**  
IT WELL MAY BE,  
THAT WE WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN  
IN THIS LIFETIME  
SO LET ME SAY BEFORE WE PART  
SO MUCH OF ME  
IS MADE OF WHAT I LEARNED FROM YOU  
YOU'LL BE WITH ME  
LIKE A HANDPRINT ON MY HEART...  
AND NOW WHATEVER WAY OUR STORIES END  
I KNOW YOU HAVE RE-WRITTEN MINE  
BY BEING MY FRIEND...  
LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM IT'S MOORING  
BY A WIND OFF THE SEA  
LIKE A SEEED DROPED BY A SKY BIRD  
IN A DISTANT WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

 **Glinda:**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

 **Both:**  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...  
FOR GOOD...

 **Elphaba:**  
AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR  
I ASK FORGIVNESS FOR THE THINGS I'VE DONE  
YOU BLAME ME FOR.

 **Glinda:**  
BUT THEN I GUESS, WE KNOW THERE'S BLAME TO SHARE

 **Both:**  
AND NONE OF IT SEEMS TO MATTER ANYMORE!

 **Glinda:** LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT AS IT PASSES A SUN...

 **Elphaba:** LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM ITS MOORING BY A WIND OFF THE SEA

 **Glinda:** LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER

 **Elphaba:** LIKE A SEED DROPED BY A BIRD

 **Glinda:** HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD

 **Elphaba:** IN THE WOOD

 **Both:**  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
I DO BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER.

 **Glinda:**  
AND, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

 **Elphaba:**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU

 **Both:**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED  
FOR GOOD...

 _They Make Out._

 **[Scene 13 - Elphaba's Demise]**

 **Elphaba:** I can't do this!

 **Glinda:** Do what?

 **Elphaba:** Keep on lying to you. _She Hands Her The Letter._

 _Glinda Reads The Letter Looks At Elphaba And Nods._

 **Elphaba:** You have to hide. No one can know you were here. Hide yourself!

 _Elphaba Drapes A Scrim Around The Stage_

 **Offstage Chorus of Women:**  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY  
GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED DIE ALONE...

 _Boq and Other Witch Hunters Run In. You Can See The Silhouette Of The Action Happening Behind The Scrim. Glinda Is Downstage Watching The Action Take Place. The Mob Surrounds The Witch And She Melts With A Scream. The Mob Leaves And Glinda Comes Out From Hiding. She Moves Near The Scrim._

 __ **Glinda:** Elphie? Elphie? _Chistery opens the scrim, where just Elphaba's hat and the green bottle remain. Glinda grabs the hat, holding it against her._

 __ **Chistery:** _Handing Her The Bottle._ Miss, Miss Glinda.

 _The Next Scene Opens In the Emerald City With The Wizard & Mme. Morrible._

 __ **Morrible:** Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seem thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts, and this and that... _Glinda Enters._ Oh, Miss Glinda! I thought you'd be out festivating.

 **Glinda:** This was Elphaba's. _Holding Out The Bottle._

 **Wizard:** What's that you say?

 **Glinda:** It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. She told me so herself. I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it.

 _Lover's Song Played In Background._

 **Wizard:** But... oh my Lord...  
I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN  
WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE...  
a father...

 **Morrible:** So that was it. That's why she had such powers! She was a child of both worlds!

 **Wizard:** _He Cries._

 **Glinda:** I want you to leave Oz. I'll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of wizardship have been too much for you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence! Did you hear what I said?!

 **Wizard:** Yes, your goodness.

 **Glinda:** You'd better go get your balloon ready. Guards!

 _He Exits._

 **Morrible:** Glinda, dear, I know we've had our miniscule differentiations in the past...

 **Glinda:** Guards! Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?

 **Morrible:** What?

 **Glinda:** _Articulated._ Captivity... prison! Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!

 **Morrible:** No!

 **[Scene 14 - Finale]**

 **Ozians:**  
GOOD NEWS! SHE'S DEAD!  
THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS  
THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US, HERE IN OZ,  
IS DEAD!  
GOOD NEWS  
GOOD NEWS!

 _The Scarecrow (Fiyero) Walks On Stage. He Bends Down & Knocks On A Trap Door In The Floor._

 __ **Fiyero:** It worked!

 _He Opens The Door & Elphaba Climbs Out._

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero! I thought you'd never get here.

 _She Touches His Straw Face._

 **Fiyero:** Go ahead, touch, I don't mind. Ah, you did the best you could. You saved my life.

 **Elphaba:** You're still so beautiful.

 **Fiyero:** You don't have to lie to me.

 _Glinda Enters._

 **Glinda:** She's not lying, she's just…

 **Elphaba:** … looking at things another way.

 **Fiyero:** Glinda?

 **Glinda/Elphaba:** Glinda!

 _Glinda And Fiyero Cup Each Other's Face And Share A Kiss._

 **Fiyero:** I thought you wouldn't come!

 **Glinda:** I'm sick of choosing my own well-being over what's really important to me! _She Grabs Both Of Their Hands And Both Fiyero And Elphaba Lean In To Kiss Glinda's Cheeks._ Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make, but don't worry, I'll be back! _She Kisses Elphaba's Lips And Goes Away._

 **Ozians:**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED  
NOW AT LAST SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!  
NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!

 **Glinda:** _From Her Bubble_ Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be... Glinda the Good.

 **Ozians:**  
GOOD NEWS! **!**  
GOOD NEWS...

 **Glinda:**  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER? BUT...

 **Elphaba & Glinda:**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

 **Ozians:**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED...

 **Fiyero:**  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

 **Elphaba/Glinda/Fiyero:**  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...

 _Fiyero And Elphaba Share A Kiss. Glinda Descends From Her Bubble And Join Then. The Light Changes And Now Only Their Shadows Are Visible. It Looks Like The Three Are Kissing At The Same Time._

 **Ozians:**  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
WICKED...  
WICKED!


End file.
